


Celebrations

by elenilote



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan cooks for Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

Shepard frowned at the suspicious-looking yellow mass on his plate. Kaidan rarely cooked - with good reason - but it was some kind of a national holiday and he had insisted on making something called ‘macaroni and cheese’, it’s what my dad made for us every Canada Day and Shepard had acquiesced, he didn’t like saying ‘no’ to Kaidan.

So here they were, Kaidan wearing an apron and a proud smile and Shepard trying to find the courage to stab the gelatinous mass with his fork and eat it. Damn it, he’d faced banshees for crying out loud, he was a goddamn hero and he couldn’t pick up the courage to eat something his boyfriend cooked?

“Is it alright? Did I put enough salt in it? Maybe I should have left out the cheddar…I should have, shouldn’t I?” Kaidan babbled with incresing nervousness, twisting the teatowel in his hands as he waited for Shepard to say something - anything.

With some trepidation he took a mouthful, then another, suddenly pleasantly surprised at the taste. “It’s good baby, wow - really good!” he managed between mouthfuls, he wasn’t altogether lying either. It was tasty, but not something he would want to eat every day, maybe once a year on a special day, it would make Kaidan happy.


End file.
